Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{9.100\times 10^{8}} {1.0\times 10^{5}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{9.100} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{8}} {10^{5}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 9.10 \times 10^{8\,-\,5}$ $= 9.10 \times 10^{3}$